This invention relates to a combined protein skimmer and carbon filtration unit for use with a vertical air lift type water recirculating filter system.
Carbon filtration systems are often used in aquarium filters, and these carbon filtration systems comprise bags or other types of carbon medium through which the water passes. Generally, these filtration bags are housed outside the aquarium tank and a recirculating pump enables the water to pass therethrough.
In a prior U.S. Pat. Re28,116 and Pat. No. 3,850,806, a recirculating undergravel filter system is disclosed in which there is an inner air-carrying tube within an outer water-carrying tube, the inner air-carrying tube terminating in an air stone. As the water lifts through the outer water-carrying tube, the air-water mixture at the point of the air stone continues to further lift and is recirculated through the spout end of the water-carrying tube to return to the aquarium. The advantages of the tube-in-tube recirculating filter system are discussed in great detail in those patents.
In a prior application, Ser. No. 397,639, there is disclosed a protein skimmer adaptable for use with the recirculating aquarium filters in the above-identified patents, the protein skimmer being attached to the water-carrying tube at the upper end thereof to form by foam fractionation a frothy scum or foam which is carried into the protein skimmer and is removed therefrom further enhancing the cleaning of the water before it returns to the aquarium tank.
It would be desirable to provide a further filtration medium, such as a carbon filtration system, through which the recirculating water passes prior to being returned to the aquarium tank.
An object of this invention is to provide a carbon filtration system for use with the recirculating filter systems of the above-identified patents.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a carbon filtration system for use in combination with a protein skimmer so as to provide a replaceable protein skimmer and carbon filtration unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a unit which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use and effective in operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a unit which is made of inexpensive materials and is adapted to be easily accommodated to the above-identified described filter system.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.